


O defeito de Chat

by Ikyelf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rejection
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Então, no fim, Ladybug não o amava de verdade.Betado por Gryphems.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3





	O defeito de Chat

**L** adybug era diferente, ele percebeu isso desde o primeiro encontro.

Em um mundo em que todos são repletos de medos e inseguranças, Ladybug continuava firme.

Sim, indomável, livre, forte. Tudo o que Adrien desejava para si, tudo o que Chat almejava ser, tudo o que mais queria para ter consigo. E tudo o que lhe faltava.

Ela era tão bela, tão… tão do jeito que ele gostava. O brilho de seu olhar era como a luz no fim de seu túnel. A curva mais perfeita de Lady era, sem dúvida alguma, a dos seus lábios. Aquele sorriso...sim, aquele sorriso. Não era apenas com os dentes, Lady sorria com os olhos. Tão hipnotizante, tão gratificante.

Ela tinha as estrelas nos olhos e a lua no sorriso. O céu noturno nos cabelos e um caleidoscópio no rosto. Quando a via iluminada pelos astros noturnos, no topo da Torre Eiffel, sentia-se como se estivesse observando uma obra de arte em um museu. Uma obra que nunca ficaria chata demais para ser apreciada.

Adrien era tão organizado e calmo, mas ela o fazia se sentir desajeitado e inquieto, dando ainda mais sentido para Chat Noir. Em um único momento, Lady foi capaz de fazer em quinze segundos o que, em quinze anos, ninguém mais fez. Ela o fez se sentir aceito, pois Lady poderia o rejeitar mil vezes como par romântico, mas ela sempre o veria como companheiro extremamente necessário e querido.

Tinha fé de que, caso ela soubesse quem ele era, Lady com certeza preferiria Chat do que Adrien. Porque ela o entendia mais que os outros, ela compreenderia o quanto Adrien era errado e o quanto Chat era certo. Era nisso que acreditava.

E agora os seus pensamentos eram como estrelas que ele não conseguia organizar em constelações. Estavam soltas, livres. Afinal aquele sentimento nasceu em Chat, logo tinha que ser tão livre quanto ele, certo? Sim, claro.

Mas, como tudo o que realmente desejava, ela não era e talvez nunca poderia ser sua. No fim, Adrien tinha tudo o que não necessitava, mas não tinha nada do que realmente almejava.

Mas ele não poderia culpá-la por não o amar, também não a obrigaria a aceitá-lo. Ao invés disso, a cercaria com o seu amor e rezaria pela sua felicidade. Porque isso era o mais próximo de Ladybug que ele poderia estar, era tudo o que ele poderia lhe oferecer.

Às vezes pensava que, se fosse uma garota, também não se apaixonaria por si. Ele era tão cheio de falhas, tão defeituoso e, por vezes, indesejável. Nunca foi o príncipe encantado que imaginavam que era, e jamais chegaria perto de sê-lo. Sim, ele sabia disso. Seu pai lhe dissera várias vezes que Adrien não era o suficiente, que tinha que se tornar mais.

Mais. Mais. Mais. Mais. Mais. Mais. Mais. Mais. Mais. Mais.

Até o momento em que Adrien parou de existir, e houve apenas Agreste.

Porque Adrien não era o suficiente, mas Adrien Agreste era.

Foi reduzido à um mero sobrenome, simples assim.

Mas houve o momento em que Adrien voltou a existir, agora com um novo nome: Chat Noir. O gato negro que simbolizava o azar era, para ele, sua maior sorte. Quando se transformava, a sensação de adrenalina e liberdade corria dentro de si, e ele...ele se sentia tão completo, mas tão completo. Agora, mal se lembrava de ter vivido de verdade antes de Plagg.

Ter Plagg era tão necessário, estar atrás daquela máscara preta o fazia se sentir protegido como nunca antes. E era somente por isso que se tornava tão corajoso, tão pronto para se arriscar. Ninguém sabia quem ele era, então seu pai, Nathalie e a imprensa jamais o julgariam por sair por aí brincando e se divertindo.

Adrien sabia muito bem que, por mais que tivesse ameaçado jogar o anel longe na batalha contra Sirene, ele nunca seria capaz de fazer isso. Era quase como se uma harpia cortasse suas asas fora por livre e espontânea vontade, para ficar eternamente presa à terra, criando raízes que a puxariam para baixo. Não, isso ele não faria.

Jamais. Nunca. Definitivamente não.

Já abrira mão de muitos desejos, daquele ele não abriria.

“Zerou” disse Chat juntamente a joaninha, terminando aquela missão. Ele se curvou, beijando a mão delicada, mas tão forte, dela. Aquele era, provavelmente, o único lugar em que poderia tocar de forma íntima. “Nos vemos amanhã, My Lady. Ou quem sabe, se você quiser, ainda hoje.”

E piscou, sorrindo seu típico sorriso torto. Ela riu e o afastou delicadamente, chamando-o de gatinho bobo como já era de costume.

Lady sempre sorria com suas cantadas, achando divertido porque, claro, eram brincadeiras. Como poderia não ser? Chat era o tipo de cara libertino, certo? Nunca se prenderia a nada, muito menos a alguém. Um relacionamento o prenderia, logo não tinha como ele desejar algo assim com ela. Deveria ser isso o que Lady pensava, mas não era assim. Adrien realmente a queria, e realmente queria ser dela mais do que já era.

“Nos vemos amanhã” concluiu Lady e ele assentiu, estendendo seu bastão e jogando-se para cima de um prédio, dirigindo-se a um beco próximo a ele, onde deixou de ser Chat Noir e voltou a ser Adrien Agreste.

Em momento algum olhou para trás. Por que o faria? Só a veria jogando o seu ioiô e indo para longe, mais longe do que já estava.

Não, se pouparia daquela dor.

Ouviu Plagg resmungar algo sobre estar com fome sem realmente ouvir. Em um movimento tão automático que era robótico, retirou um camebert e o deu ao kwami, que o aceitou com satisfação que brilhava em seus grandes olhos verdes.

Enquanto esperava seu amigo felino terminar sua refeição para irem para o lugar que supostamente deveria ser a sua casa, Adrien olhou seu reflexo em uma poça d’água. Cabelos dourados e olhos esmeraldinos, mas sem pupilas finas. Assim como sem máscara e orelhinhas negras e o sininho.

 _Adrien Agreste_ o olhava de volta, acusando-o de ser um covarde, de se esconder. Por que tinha que fingir ser quem não era para agradar os outros? Ele não estava gostando daquilo, como as pessoas tinham o direito de julgá-lo por querer ser quem realmente era?

As pessoas não sabiam, elas não imaginavam que Chat Noir usava máscara, mas que sua forma civil também. Todos viam seu sorriso e se sentiam ofuscados por ele. A luz excessiva cegava, por isso ninguém notava que aquele mesmo sorriso que todos consideravam tão belo, não se refletia em seus olhos.

Sentiu Plagg se refugiando em seu bolso e suspirou, voltando a andar.

_Os seus olhos não-sorridentes não importavam._

Já podia ver as pessoas passando pelo beco. Apertou a alça da sua bolsa, nervoso.

_Chat ainda respirava, vivo._

Enfim, atravessou para a luz, se encontrando em meio às pessoas. Olhos por todos os lados, observando e analisando. Ele não estava de máscara daquela vez, não estava protegido.

_Então estava tudo bem._

Bem, se não tinha a máscara negra, faria outra para substituí-la e fazê-lo se sentir menos vulnerável. Imediatamente, colocou sua expressão feliz e serena. Não se sentia assim, mas não era como se alguém precisasse saber disso.

_Não estava?_  
****

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Adrien se sentia imbatível, incrível, forte. Se perguntou se era assim como sua Lady se sentia quando vestia vermelho e preto. Não sabia ao certo, a única coisa que sabia era que amava se sentir assim. Estava muito suado dentro da roupa branca de esgrima, mas não se incomodava. O sangue latejava em seus ouvidos, o suor e sua falta de fôlego eram provas de seu esforço.

Talvez seu pai estivesse se sentindo tão orgulhoso quanto ele, afinal seu filho pela primeira vez tinha chegado nas finais de esgrima e vencido! Sim, aquela medalha tinha um peso agradável, um peso que não se esqueceria tão cedo. Com esses pensamentos, correu os olhos verdes pela plateia em busca de olhos azuis.

Não os encontrou. Seu pai não estava lá, observando de perto sua vitória. Talvez nem pela TV estivesse vendo, provavelmente nem se importava.

Não era uma surpresa, nunca foi. Nem sabia porque se sentia tão decepcionado, já deveria estar esperando por isso.

Gabriel Agreste, o melhor estilista.

E o pior pai.

“Gabriel Agreste”, sussurrou para si mesmo. Naquele momento, Adrien não viu, mas Plagg o olhava com um medo inexplicável. O garoto não sabia que a sua feição não estava triste, mas sim contorcida em uma carranca raivosa. Os olhos verdes brilhando perigosamente, chamas de fúria refletindo neles.

Os olhos sempre foram a janela da alma. Poucas eram as vezes em que seu sorriso refletia nessa janela, mas naquele momento a pura ira era evidente.

Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, mas não foram melancólicas. Ele nunca pensou que algum dia choraria de ódio. Não sabia se era por Gabriel ou por si mesmo. Provavelmente pelos dois. Agrestes, era por eles.

Não se lembrava ao certo em que momento jogou o capacete no chão e saiu daquele lugar, ignorando os chamados de Marinette, Alya e Nino.

A única coisa que se recordava era do olhar espantado de Marinette quando passou por ela, a surpresa e a preocupação refletida em seus olhos azuis.

De certa forma, havia reparado bastante nela no último ano, principalmente nos seus olhos. Marinette era tão doce e gentil, tão esforçada. Sempre pensou nela em uma pessoa que poderia ser admirada, apesar de ser meio desastrada. Ela com certeza seria uma portadora digna e Adrien gostaria de ter a oportunidade de entregar seu miraculous pessoalmente, ao invés de Ladybug fazer como fez com Carapace e Rena Rouge, caso o momento chegasse.

Era uma garota bonita, gentil e determinada. Talvez Adrien pudesse gostar dela se já não amasse Ladybug, afinal ela definitivamente fazia seu tipo. Mas não, ele amava Ladybug. Se perguntou se seria mais fácil se simplesmente tivesse gostado de uma garota comum como Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Todos esses pensamentos passaram pela sua mente em menos de um minuto, naquele curto período em que passou por ela e seus olhos se encontraram. O olhar de Marinette...

Eram orbes azuis e bonitos.

Mas não eram os olhos que procurava.

Não era Ladybug.

Muito menos Gabriel.

Era Marinette.  
****

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Chat saltou sobre os edifícios altos, riscando os céus em uma mancha escura e dourada. Não estava patrulhando ou lidando com um akuma, estava apenas indo para longe daquele lugar que o fazia ter sentimentos de raiva. Para bem longe de tudo que envolvesse esgrima.

Estava lidando consigo mesmo.

Afinal nos últimos tempos estivera apenas se dedicando a resolver os problemas alheios, deixando que os seus se acumulassem. Talvez ele merecesse um tempo de reflexão sozinho.

Não, Chat definitivamente merecia.

Pousou no terraço de um prédio, com a graciosidade de uma pluma que é levada pelo vento. Chat estava até surpreso por conseguir pousar tão habilmente tendo sentimentos tão ardentes e descontrolados dentro de si.

Sentou-se na beirada dele, bem em cima da proteção de concreto. Sabia que era perigoso, que talvez pudesse não conseguir se ajudar muito na queda nem mesmo com o bastão, mas era apenas que Chat gostava da sensação de perigo.

Ela o instigava. O medo de saber que você pode morrer é uma prova de que ainda está vivo.

Ainda se lembrava do desespero de Nathalie ao encontrar um Adrien de oito anos escorado na grade de proteção de um alto prédio.

Ela ficara desesperada. Ele apenas tinha rido enquanto Gorila o levava.

E quando Gorila o tirou de lá, ele deu uma última olhada lá embaixo. Ele poderia ter caído e era muito alto, nunca resistiria. Sim, ele poderia ter morrido.

Mas então… por que estava sorrindo? E por que Nathalie o olhava assustada, como se seu sorriso fosse algo errado? Era _mesmo_ errado? Se era, então ele se sentia extremamente certo em fazer o errado. E errado em fazer o certo.

Oh, a resposta era simples: era porque ele, afinal, não era tão intocável assim. Adrien não era como Balder, havia muitos mais dardos de visgo espalhados pelo mundo afora. Ele era humano, poderia agir como um. Não era apenas parte de uma máquina, não funcionava à gasolina. Não deveria ficar se culpando por se sentir insatisfeito mesmo com toda a riqueza que possuía.

Adrien não poderia mentir. Tudo que o matava o fazia se sentir vivo. Tudo que o derrubava o fazia querer voar. Ele era assim, radical ao extremo, e não se sentia ruim por isso.

Foi isso que o pequeno Adrien de oito anos descobriu e foi isso o que ele carregou para a sua vida: era humano, tinha o direito de sentir e errar.

Talvez tenha sido naquele momento que os primeiros vestígios do que viria a ser Chat surgiram. Porque Chat Noir não nasceu no momento em que bradou “Plagg, mostrar as garras!”. Não, esse momento apenas trouxe à tona algo que já queimava dentro de si.

Já se sentia mais calmo. Sim, ele era Chat Noir, era um gato livre de sentimentos negativos, um andarilho despreocupado! Quem era Gabriel Agreste para perturbar seu mundinho secreto? Nem ao menos um pai de verdade era capaz de ser.

Gabriel _Agreste_ não era nada e não poderia lhe causar nada.  
****

**.**

**.**

**.  
**   
Mas Ladybug era. E ela poderia lhe causar tudo.

Houve um akuma naquele dia, mas Adrien não pôde ajudar porque o akuma estava justamente atrás dele, tudo porque era um cara aspirante à modelo que fora rejeitado e comparado à Adrien Agreste. Ele realmente estivera atrás de si a todo instante, não poderia virar Chat sem revelar demais.

Mas tudo deu certo no final, pois Ladybug recebeu a ajuda de Rena Rouge, que fizera uma ilusão de Adrien como emboscada e o akuma foi capturado. Em seguida, Ladybug fora checar se Adrien estava bem, escondido na casa de Nino.

Inicialmente, ficou feliz por ela se preocupar, depois esteve indiferente. Primeiro porque Lady se preocupava com todos, então isso não queria dizer absolutamente nada. Em segundo porque ela estava se preocupando com Adrien, não com Chat.

Ele brincara, dizendo que Lady era como seu príncipe em um cavalo branco e ele era a donzela de cabelos dourados protegida no alto da torre. Lady riu, mas...estava com o rosto vermelho. Por quê? Adrien não entendia, afinal não tinha falado nada demais para que a fizesse corar, tinha?

Ou talvez não fossem suas palavras… talvez fosse ele?

Não, impossível. Não tinha como. Adrien Agreste era apenas um garotinho falsamente alegre de rosto bonito, um cara desse tipo não atrairia uma mulher como Ladybug.

Ou ao menos era nisso que queria acreditar.

Em certo momento, Lady enlaçou sua cintura e atirou o ioiô, sobrevoando os prédios em direção à mansão Agreste. Adrien gostava da sensação do calor do corpo de Lady contra o seu, mas estava levemente decepcionado. Ela estava no alto, mas não se arriscava. Qual era a graça de poder voar e somente planar?

Bem, eram pessoas diferentes afinal. Ladybug amava a segurança, Chat Noir amava o perigo.

Poderiam o chamar de sem noção, mas não tinha como negar: ele amava muito tudo aquilo, a forma como seu corpo estava sempre alerta em uma luta contra akumas e como era extasiante a sensação de estar caindo em queda livre. Liberdade, medo e adrenalina, suas palavrinhas mágicas.

Quando chegaram à mansão, ela cuidadosamente entrou pela janela de seu quarto, ajudando-o a fazer o mesmo. Eles pousaram no chão e Adrien sorriu e agradeceu, mas ela permaneceu ali, o olhando. Aquilo estava estranho, já não era o momento de Lady ir?

“Ei, Ladybug” a chamou, vendo-a olhá-lo. Novamente, vermelha. Não, não poderia. “Está tudo bem? Se quiser, eu posso pegar um copo de água.”

Lady nervosamente balançou as mãos na frente do corpo, rindo. “Oh, não...não se preocupe, A-Adrien”, respondera. Ela ficava fofa assim, mas Adrien estava seriamente preocupado com a situação. Ladybug estava muito estranha.

”Sabe, eu sei que você é uma heroína, mas antes disso é uma garota” começou dizendo, não sabendo de onde a coragem repentina para dizer aquelas palavras veio. Talvez fosse seu lado Chat interferindo. “Tem o direito de se sentir cansada às vezes, porque é humana. Então... novamente...está tudo bem?”

“Não, eu realmente estou bem. Não se preocupe.”, respondeu e ele assentiu. Ela continuou lá, em silêncio. O único som audível foi o do bip de seu brinco. Em breve Lady deixaria de ser Ladybug para ser um outro alguém.

“É melhor você ir” falou Adrien, tentando não demonstrar o quão confuso estava com aquela situação. Nada fazia sentido. “É perigoso expor sua identidade, certo?”

“Adrien”, falou ela, aproximando-se até ficarem um na frente do outro. Eram quase da mesma altura, então não foi difícil ficarem cara-a-cara.

“Sim, Lady?” respondeu, segurando-se muito para não adicionar um My.

“Sabe, eu andei fazendo tudo por Paris. E tem algo que eu realmente quero, mas somente você pode me dar. Faria esse favor?”

Ah, então era isso. Ela estava corando porque Lady era do tipo mais reservada à pedidos, deveria estar se sentindo envergonhada em ficar pedindo coisas para os outros. Sim, ela definitivamente não amava Adrien. Chat ainda tinha uma chance.

“Claro” disse, sem hesitar.

O que ele não esperava era que Ladybug usasse sua incrível coragem para outra coisa: findar o espaço que ainda existia entre eles.

Ele sempre pensou que na primeira vez que beijasse Lady, ficaria feliz. Mas não foi bem assim.

Ela beijou Adrien, não Chat. E eles poderiam estar no mesmo corpo, mas eram pessoas diferentes.

E a parte que Ladybug amava era justamente a falsa.

Como todos que conhecia, ela preferia Adrien à Chat.

E isso o feria, porque seu eu verdadeiro era justamente Chat.

Então, no fim, Ladybug não o amava de verdade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
